Confirmation Of The Destroyed Future
by Rirureddo
Summary: After discovering they had been teleported to the future by Mephiles, Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat have a little heart to heart. Takes place during 'The Destroyed World' & 'Confirmation Of The Future' in "Sonic The Hedgehog 2006."


_**~Author's Note~**_

_**This is a birthday gift to my friend Shadouge4Ever! Happy birthday buddy! This one is for you! :)**_

* * *

_**~Confirmation Of The Destroyed Future~**_

A purple rift opened in an unknown location, many electrical sparks flying from it. Moments later, Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog came from out of the rift, landing on their knees on a hard surface. As the rift closed and dispersed, the two of them stood up to their feet, looking around in slight confusion at their new surroundings. They were currently in what looked like a worn down building with many broken windows.

Rouge walked over to one of the windows and as she looked out of it she asked out loud, "What is this place?"

Shadow walked beside her and looked out the window as well and he saw countless broken down and rusted buildings, much like the one he and Rouge were currently in.

"It seems we've been teleported to another location," he replied while gazing at that broken remains of the city.

Turning to face Shadow, Rouge said, "Well let's find out where we are."

Shadow nodded in agreement to her and Rouge ran ahead of him towards a hallway of the building they were in. Shadow watched her leave and just before he was going to follow her, he turned back to the window and looked out of it, a glare appearing on his face.

'_Mephiles…,'_ he thought to himself. _'Who is he?'_

He stood there for a bit longer before going to catch up with Rouge. He spotted her a few feet in front of him and was soon walking right alongside her.

"Did you enjoy sightseeing back there?" she asked him teasingly.

Shadow didn't respond. He didn't even hear Rouge's playful question. He just continued to walk alongside her, his mind filled with numerous thoughts about his and her encounter with the dark hedgehog being known as Mephiles.

"Hello?" asked Rouge as she waved a hand up in down in front of Shadow's face. "Anyone home?"

As his eyes went open in surprise, Shadow said, "Huh? What?" Looking over to Rouge, he saw she had a slight look of concern on her face.

"Are you ok Shadow?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've been really quiet since we got here."

Turning his face back to the direction he was walking, Shadow replied, "I just…got a lot on my mind."

"Care to let me in on what it is you're thinking about?" the bat asked, stepping a bit closer to Shadow in the process.

Shadow was about to reply when he and Rouge walked past an open door that had some light coming from it. "What's that light coming from?"

"Hmm?" Rouge asked as she looked over and her eyes widened. Well now, it looks like we've come across something! Let's see what it is!"

Shadow watched as Rouge entered the room and he followed after her not too long after. The room turned out to be a computer room and a he monitor was set up on the other side of it along with a huge keyboard set with buttons that were glowing brightly.

Shadow looked at the computer as he walked in and said, "It sure does look old. I wonder if it still works."

"I don't know," said Rouge, who was at the keyboard. "Let's find out."

As the bat went to work on the keyboard to try to turn the monitor on, Shadow walked up beside her and crossed his arms over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing a bit as Mephiles appeared in his mind once more. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he look like Shadow? How did he know who Shadow was to begin with?

His thoughts were interrupted by Rouge's voice. "I'm in."

The hedgehog shook his head slightly and then looked up at the monitor as it slowly began to come on.

"I've pinpointed our location," said Rouge as she also waited for the screen to come on. "It's…"

Soon the screen came on and it was filled with numerous amounts of data regarding many different things, but it was data that both Shadow and Rouge recognized.

"No…that's not possible…," said Rouge breathlessly. "We're still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be?" She was silent for a split second before realization appeared on her face. "Wait, there's no doubt now!"

Shadow must've came to the same conclusion because he looked at her and said, "So it's not _where _we are…"

Rouge typed a bit more on the keyboard and even more data appeared on the screen. Suddenly, the date and time appeared on the screen and as she looked at it, a gasp escaped Rouge's lips.

Shadow looked at the date and time as well and uncrossed his arms. "It appears we've gone through time…doesn't it?"

After finding her voice, Rouge said, "Yes…approximately 200 years. Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated. Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future. That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time."

Shadow's face darkened a bit as Mephiles's name was said. "His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. But…,"

Shadow suddenly went silent, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"But what?" asked Rouge as she turned to Shadow and it was only then when she realized how close the two of them were and a small blush appeared on her face. Although it was very faint, it was still there.

"But…there's just something about him that bothers me," Shadow said slowly. "Bothers me…and angers me. I feel like I know him or that I should know him from somewhere, but I just can't place it." Shadow clutched his head with one hand and growled slightly. "It's very frustrating…,"

Shadow felt Rouge's hand find its way back to his shoulder and his tensed up body suddenly relaxed at her touch. "Shadow, I know this whole thing is frustrating to you," she said in a sincere voice. "Trust me, it is to me too. Just the sight of that guy confused me because he looked so much like you and I had no idea what was going on."

The bat closed the distance between herself and Shadow by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "But I do know this," she continued. "No matter where we are, or when we are, we're in this together and we'll figure this whole thing out, get back home safely, find Mephiles, and get payback on him for sending us here in the first place."

Shadow was slight taken aback by Rouge's sudden move of affection and he stood as still as a statue for a few seconds before his arms instinctively found their way around her waist and he held her tightly against his body, letting out a content sigh as he did so. "Yes," he said in his normal voice. "You're right." Rouge had always been there for him through thick and then and this was another case of it.

The small tint of pink on Rouge's face turned into a darker shade of pink and she felt her heart begin to race. Never before had Shadow shown this amount of affection towards her and she was beginning to waver a bit as she became light headed.

After holding each other a bit longer, the two of them pulled away from each other. Rouge's arms still around Shadow's neck and his arms still around her waist. They gazed into each other's eyes, both of their emotions running high. Placing one hand on the back of Shadow's head, Rouge began to lean towards his head. At the same time, Shadow tightened his hold around her waist and leaned towards her as well. As the two of them closed their eyes, their lips were just a centimeter away from making contact and the moment they did…

THUD!

Shadow and Rouge jumped from the sound and looked towards the entrance of the room. "What was that?" asked Rouge.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders as an answer as he regained his composure, although that didn't stop a blush from appearing on his face.

"Let's go see what that was," said Rouge.

"Yeah," said Shadow. "It may be Mephiles."

Rouge nodded her head and she realized she and Shadow still had their arms around each other. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled away from her friend and ran her hand through her hair, the blush still on her face. "Ahem," she said as she cleared her throat. "Well then, shall we?"

Shadow nodded his head and began to walk out of the room. After taking a few steps, he felt something wrap around his arms and lean up against his side. Looking over, he saw that Rouge had wrapped her arms around his and was leaning up against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Rouge…," he started to say but he was cut off when the bat leaned her head up and planted a kiss on the hedgehog's cheek and causing him to blush as red as the streaks in his quills.

Letting her lips linger a bit longer on Shadow's cheek, Rouge pulled away from him and, with her usual seductive look on her face, said, "We'll pick up where we left off when we get back home."

She finished her statement with a wink and as Shadow cleared his throat to try and cover up his obvious blushing, Rouge giggled and once again rested her head on Shadow's shoulder and the two of them made their way out of the computer room.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

_**~Author's Note~**_

_**To be perfectly honest, if that aforementioned scene in "Sonic The Hedgehog 2006" went this way, Shadouge fans such as myself would've been going crazy for more to happen, LOL! But if this did happen I think we all would've been a lot more satisfied with it a lot more than what did happen in the game! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially Shadouge4Ever! Once again, happy birthday buddy!**_

'_**Til next time my fellow readers and authors! Later!**_


End file.
